Second Chance
by AzureSpider
Summary: This is my first YJ fan-fiction, so be kind. In the aftermath of the Reach Invasion and his departure from the Team, Nightwing realizes two things: one, life is short, and two, he's desperate to spend what time he has with the woman he loves. Nightwing/Zatanna obviously, post-Invasion. Rated M for sexual content near the end.


**Author's Note: This fan-fiction is in honor of **_**Young Justice**_**, which came to an end very recently. At only two seasons, it left us too early, but 46 episodes also isn't the worst number. It lasted longer than both Spectacular Spider-Man and Green Lantern TAS did anyway, as low a standard as that is.**

**To start let me say that while I greatly enjoyed the second season of Young Justice, I couldn't help but be left disappointed by how they had completely skipped over and undone Richard Grayson and Zatanna's romance. And to add insult to injury, the last issue of the prequel comic had a "ship tease" moment with him and Barbara. Regarding that couple, I view it much the same way I view Spider-Man and Mary Jane. That is to say a couple that I agree should exist in mainstream continuity, but one that I do not want to see in **_**every other alternate reality and interpretation. **_**I just don't find it interesting enough to warrant that. It is a couple that just never fully resonated with me. I found Robin/Zatanna to be more interesting, and for it to be (from my perspective) made into a mere "first crush" not destined to last is a little disappointing. The only reason I'm not angry is because they also sabotaged Ms. Martian/Superboy and Aqualad/Rocket, and also Artems/Kid Flash as of the last episode so its not like they were picking on "Chalant" as it is called, exclusively.**

**But anyway, enough rambling for now. Enjoy the fan-fiction!**

**Second Chance**

She was a truly beautiful woman to look at, and it was all Nightwing could do to keep his lustful gaze in check to any degree. Not that it mattered either way. He was watching her on the news from the privacy of his hideout in Bludhaven.

_Oh my God that costume is distracting... _Nightwing thought as his eyes continued to hungrily devour her beauty and sexy magician outfit the way a ten-year old did candy. Indeed, "eye cake" had been one of his many affectionate nicknames for her back when they were together. The English language was, after all, his favorite toy.

Everything about Zatanna's physical appearance (and non-physical too for that matter) was alluring and arousing to Nightwing in equal measure. The tight gray pants, the thigh-high black boots with heels, the waistcoat that showed off just a little bit of her cleavage, the pristine white gloves, the black leather coat...even her little bow-tie was sexy to his eyes. Call it a biased viewpoint. He'd only lost his virginity to her.

_Why the hell did I ever let her go? _Nightwing thought as he averted his gaze for but a brief moment. But as he did he reminded himself, he _hadn't _"let her go". He'd driven her away. His teenaged stupidity had ensured that he'd been unable to maintain a relationship with her, and now the more he thought about it and remembered that time, the more he realized what an idiot he'd been.

_Man, I miss her so much...and she's only gotten prettier..._

It was true. While he had always found Zatanna very attractive inside and out, now she was all grown up, and it showed not just in the more..."adult" variant of her old costume but also in how she carried herself, along with other little things, such as the fact that she'd grown her hair, making it longer than before. Simply put if there was a more beautiful woman out there, Richard Grayson had yet to meet her. Not even Barbara Gordon could compare, and that was saying something.

Nightwing sighed. He found himself frustrated with how unobtainable Zatanna had become to him. They'd loved each other once, as much as Connor had M'gann or Wally had Artemis. But now their relationship had ended, and the more Nightwing dwelled on it the more alone he felt. He'd left the Team recently, his oldest and best friend was dead, and he had been without a partner for close to two and a half years now. Truth be told, he felt almost alone now as he had right after his parents were taken from him. And he hated being brought back to that kind of isolation.

He and Zatanna were still amicable exes, but he realized that he didn't _want_ them to be exes, amicable or otherwise. He wanted them to be _together. _After everything that had happened recently, not the least of which included Earth's near destruction and Wally West's death, Nightwing realized just how fragile his existence was, and hers too for that matter. Their place in the universe was so insecure, and Wally West's death showed how superpowers or no, their lives could be snuffed out any moment. With this in mind, Nightwing found he didn't want to leave anything to chance, and was no longer content to just sit on his hands and ignore his lingering feelings for the sexy magician. He wanted her desperately, and would give anything to be with her again.

As Nightwing continued to watch the footage of Zatanna finishing off Wotan as bystanders cheered her on, the former Boy Wonder decided that it was time pay his ex a visit.  
-X-  
Following the Justice League's victory over Wotan, Zatanna returned her home in Gotham City, which happened to be the place where she worked as a Stage Magician. Mercifully there was no show tonight, which after her tough fight with Wotan was the last thing she needed. She needed a break, a time to recharge her energy. For though Zatanna was second only to Doctor Fate, she was also still a human being with limits.

But as Zatanna went back-stage to relax in her private booth, she found a note on her window, as well as a rose. On the note was written:

_Z, meet me at my place at Bludhaven. There's something I want to tell you_  
_-NW_  
-X-

Nightwing paced back and forth as he waited for Zatanna to come. As the minutes ticked by at an insufferably slow rate, Nightwing found himself worrying more and more if she was going to come. After all, the rose he had left with the note would likely tip her off to his reasons for wanting to see her, and thus she wouldn't come. A part of Nightwing couldn't blame her if this was true though. The entirety of their fallout was his fault and his alone. Between that and getting that glamour charm out of her she owed him absolutely nothing. So he wouldn't be surprised if she didn't show up, nor would he hold it against her.

He'd still be crushed though.

But then, in a literal puff of smoke Zatanna appeared, still clad in her magician's outfit. She had a concerned look on her face, and Nightwing knew just from that that he'd need to tread carefully and hope for the best.

"I got your message Richard. What is this about?"

"I just wanted to talk to you" Nightwing replied honestly.

"About what exactly?"

"I…" Here it was. Already he had come to the moment of truth. He felt desperate to just pour it all out to her, the words he wanted to say to her were screaming to him to let them out and make his feelings known. But the fear of driving her away clamped down hard on his tongue. Thus was a struggle that though present for only a moment before he made his decision felt like so much longer. But then at last he spoke: "Zatanna…Zee…I…look, after everything that's happened recently I've been thinking so much about you and me, and what we once had together and I…after Wally's death I've realized just how much I could lose at any moment, and I can't live with that. I can't just stand by and forget about what we once had when I know I could be the next one being mourned at any moment…Zee…I want us to be together again"

Zatanna's blue eyes took on a look of both concern and reluctance, mixed with just a bit of fear and uncertainty. Behind his mask Nightwing had the same look, both of them so vulnerable in spite of who they were. All the more reason Nightwing believed, why they should seek comfort and solace in each other's arms.

"I…I had a feeling you wanted to talk to me about us…I'm sorry Richard, I…"

Nightwing cut her off. He hated doing that to her but he knew if he didn't he'd lose her forever. He still might, but at least this way he could make one last throw of the dice.

"Listen, Zee...I know I screwed up with you before, and I'm sorry..._really_ sorry. I've kicked myself for it more times than I can count. And I'm sorry I kept the truth about Artemis and Kalder from you...but...I had to do it. I had to keep this a secret from everyone, or at least I thought I did. I was wrong. I should have trusted you and everyone else more."

"Its okay Richard...I know why you didn't tell me the truth. But the thing is, I knew"

Nightwing's eyes widened in surprise behind his mask. "You knew? How..."

"Well, I didn't _know_ exactly, but I suspected that you were up to something. I'm the second most powerful magic user on the planet Richard, I have my ways of figuring things out. Look, I forgive you for not telling me about Artemis. Maybe I shouldn't, but I do. I think we both know by now that I can't stay mad at you for long"

Nightwing smiled. He extended a hand and caressed Zatanna's face. He half-expected her to pull away in resistance, but she stood there and closed her eyes as his hand made contact with her skin. His hand went down to her chin and lifted it.

"I've _missed_ you Zee. I find myself thinking about you a lot, whenever I'm not working it seems, and even sometimes when I am...I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

Zatanna held up a hand. "I know what you're trying to say Richard and...truth be told I feel the same way about you too. I've been thinking about you a lot since your birthday party, when I kissed you, and then you kissed Barbara..."

"I like Barbara a lot, but as a friend. I thought the two of us might have had the potential to be something more, but...she disagrees."

"So what does that make me, your second choice?"

"No!" Nightwing said horrified. "No, of course not!" He took Zatanna's hands in his. "I've always had feelings for you Zee. No matter what I've felt about Barbara I've always cared about you. I thought I was over it but Barbara made me realize that I'm not. The thing is, she's right. The two of us couldn't be together, and the reason why is because I still love _you_"

Zatanna was silent for the longest time after Nightwing said this. But then at last she said softly: "I...I love you too Richard. But...I just don't know if I want to try and relive our childhood crush"

"But its _more _than that, and you know it. Love is _more _than just a childhood crush"

Zatanna sighed. "I...yes, you're right, it is." She made a light smile. "If you weren't I wouldn't have given you a birthday kiss"

Nightwing smiled in response to that. "I still think that was one of the best birthday presents I've ever gotten" he said playfully before becoming serious again. "I love you Zee. I've always loved you, ever since I first met you five years ago. And I know I did some really stupid things with you and Raquel. That wasn't fair to either one of you, and neither was lying to you about what I needed the glamour charm for, but..."

"I already told you I'm not mad about that Richard" Zatanna said. "Well, I _was _mad, but I know why you did it, and I can forgive you for that...cheating on me with Raquel is a different story"

"I've never forgiven myself for that" Nightwing replied honestly.

"And you shouldn't" Zatanna said, but she said it with a playful tone and a smile on her face. She was teasing him, not rubbing salt on his old wounds. That told him he still had a chance with her, however slim.

"Please Zee. Give me another chance."

Zatanna sighed. "You know, normally when an idiot ex-boyfriend insists that he's changed you're not supposed to believe him but..." Zatanna looked into Nightwing's eyes, taking off his mask so she could see them. "...you might just be the exception Boy Wonder." she finished with a soft smile.

Nightwing returned Zatanna's smile with his own. "Hey, I'm good with my exes. My superpower remember?"

Zatanna chuckled, then handed Nightwing his mask back.

"What do you say Zee? Want to give your "idiot ex-boyfriend" one more chance?"

Zatanna couldn't help but laugh at this. "I'll think about it. But that's all I can promise right now."

"That's more than enough for right now" Nightwing assured her.

"Well, that and this anyway..." Zatanna leaned forward and kissed Nightwing on the cheek. Nightwing returned it by cupping Zatanna's face in his hand and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I love you"

"Same here Boy Wonder, same here..."  
-X-  
This is what it is like to be Richard Grayson. Not Nightwing the superhero and former leader of the Team. No, this is what it is like to be Richard Grayson.

Your "home" is not a house but rather a modest apartment. You have few possessions that do not in some way connect to your costumed alter-ego and money is never in overabundance. You work as a member of the Bludhaven Police Force, which is easily just as corrupt as Gotham City's ever was, but is arguably even worse because Bludhaven doesn't have a Batman, a James Gordon, or even a Harvey Bullock. You are one of the only halfway decent officers on the force. Really, it would be generous to even call it a police force. A better analysis would be a gang wearing badges and uniforms that occasionally does the right thing, but only for a price and to crush out the competition. Can't have anyone else hoarding the drugs, guns, and other vices after all.

You live alone, with few contacts and friends to speak of. For your personal life has little to offer outside of your friendships with old friends, the oldest and greatest of which is now dead. You return to your apartment to find that you still haven't cleaned up after spending too many nights up all hours, at the hideout as Nightwing, or both. You also find that you are not in any mood to clean up just now. You are still thinking about your recent tense and emotional conversation with the love of your life, and how you wish desperately for her to accept you back into her life.

You hear a knock on the door. You're caught off guard by this, as you weren't expecting anyone. Instinct and years of training take over and you enter a more cautious state of mind. But then you see who it is on the other side.

And suddenly you are the happiest man alive.

-X-

Zatanna smiled at Richard, who did not hesitate to step aside to let her in. He closed the door behind her and Zatanna wasted no time cutting to the chase: "I've thought about it, and I've realized that I want this again. I want us to be together like when we were still teenagers. I want us to kiss each other again and play with words like we used to. I…I _want you _Richard Grayson"

Richard lifted Zatanna's chin so as to look directly at her beautiful face before kissing her hard. Zatanna was surprised for only a moment before returning the kiss in full. As their intense kissing continued, Zatanna tore off her jacket, exposing her bare arms. Richard cupped her face in his hands and kissed her fiercely. Zatanna returned the sentiment with equal fervor. Finally, after a period of intense kissing between the two, Zatanna tore her lips away from Richards and bit into one of her gloves. She was all set to pull them off but Richard stopped her.

"Don't." he said simply. "The gloves are sexy, keep them on"

Zatanna made a sultry smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. She planted a kiss on his lips before he could react. Richard responded by forcing Zatanna back onto the bed. He pinned her, for all the good it would do against someone as powerful as her and started kissing her furiously. Zatanna embraced it and hungrily welcomed him. To an observer it seemed as if the two were devouring one another's faces.

Richard pulled off Zatanna's boots and threw them away. Zatanna responded by helping him shed his Nightwing costume. As the two continued to kiss and caress one another, Richard pulled Zatanna's pants down before forcing her on her back and again kissing her furiously. By this point Zatanna had shed everything except her waistcoat and gloves, which she kept on at Richard's request. Its not long after that that the two fully reunited for the first time in years, and the climax and orgasm follow shortly thereafter.

And then, after this, the two fell asleep in each other's arms, each one whispering promises of love and future gifts to one another. The only gifts that really mattered to either of them.

And this is what it feels like to be Richard Grayson. Now and forever.

**Author's Note: Well then! That was quite the ending if I do say so myself. Definitely not the sort of thing I usually write, but as I like this couple I'll gladly make an exception. **

**And yes, I use Richard instead of Dick because the fact of the matter is that its unlikely that anyone in the 21st century is going to willingly use the nickname "Dick" for rather obvious reasons. Richard's a good name, why not use it?**

**Finally, here's a little something with me and the works of Greg Weisman: while I generally am willing to do fan-fictions for a variety of things I make an exception for Mr. Weisman's works because Greg has a tendency to have long-term plans for all of his projects, making it very difficult, if not outright impossible to squeeze in a good fan-fiction. Greg has all the available space filled with his own ideas. But now that **_**Young Justice **_**has been cancelled, I am free to finally do my own YJ fan-fictions like this one because we're never going to get to see what Greg Weisman's long-term plans for **_**Young Justice **_**were. Therefore, I'm comfortable doing fan-fictions like this one. And expect at least one more fan-fic out of me, one that both continues this love-story and also features a certain fallen son...**


End file.
